Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy, the Imperial battle fleet, the Imperial Grand Navy, Grand Navy of the Imperium. The space battle force of the Empire. The Imperial Navy is comprised of nearly twenty fleets and many smaller units which oversee the Emperor's vast domains and are prepared to strike anywhere in the galaxy at a moments notice. The Emperor's battlefleet is unrivaled, none can stand against it's fierce might and it's dominating ships such as the Bellator-class Star Destroyer or the Imperial IV-class Star Destroyer. The Imperial Navy maintains twenty-four standard Imperial fleets and thousands of smaller units throughout the galaxy. The Imperial Navy was always superior to the Imperial Starfighter Corps. up until 259 ABY when Emperor Hadrian Kicka disbanded the Starfighter Corps. and gave the Imperial Navy command and domination over the SFC. However, many officers have retained their autonomy due to their brash, arrogant and often egotistical nature. Promotion in the Imperial Navy is usually based off of skill and victories, it is mostly based off of true battle experience, quite often a veteran on a destroyer may get a promotion over a Captain of a destroyer, as battle experience is always needed at the front line. The Imperial Navy maintains a ground force, known as the Imperial Navy Defense Corps, it is comprised of Imperial navy personnel which serve as garrisons and officers on space stations and the like. The Imperial Navy maintains nearly two Imperial Army corps designated of INDC. The INDC is managed and maintained by the Department of Propaganda and Naval Security. The Navy is commanded by the Imperial Admiralty (Imperial Navy High Command) and is headed by a senior Grand Admiral; who is Director of the Imperial Admiralty. The title and rank of senior Grand Admiral is official once the Emperor approves the Executor's choice for senior Grand Admiral. The title of "senior" Grand Admiral is not an official rank nor title, merely a nod of respect for the most senior or most capable member of the Imperial Admiralty. The Imperial Admiralty draws from Oversector and System Fleets throughout the galaxy and is rotated on a regular basis to ensure that none are lax in their position. Imperial Admiralty *Department of Naval Intelligence (d.I) *Department of Naval Operations (d.II) *Department of Naval Operations (d.III) *Department of Naval Logistics (d.IV) *Department of Propaganda and Naval Security (d.V) *Department of Department of Inter branch Communication and Communications (d.VI) Organization of the Imperial Navy Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is broken down into four formations, they are as follows: *'Squadron' - Commanded by a Rear Admiral or above, comprised of 25 ships. *'Fleet' - Commanded by a Vice Admiral or above, comprised of 100 ships. *'Systems Force' - Commanded by an Admiral or above, comprised of 55 ships. *'Oversector Group' - Commanded by a High Admiral or above, comprised of 250 ships. Imperial Starfighter Corp The Imperial Starfighter Corp. is also an independent branch of the Imperial Navy and has it's own organization and rank structure, it is as follows. *'Wing' - 2 Groups, 72 Starfighters. Commanded by a Wing Commander. *'Group' - 3 Squadrons, 36 Starfighters. Commanded by a Group Commander. *'Squadron' - 3 Flights, 12 Starfighters. Commanded by a Squadron Leader. *'Flight' - 4 Starfighters. Commanded by a Flight Lieutenant. Category:Imperial military units